1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of entertainment devices. More particularity, the present invention is directed to an entertainment device and associated system for the inducement and pleasure enhancement of human sexuality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many entertainment devices have long existed for the inducement and pleasure enhancement of human sexuality. One class of devices for inducing and enhancing the human sexuality are numerous ingestive drugs, generally called aphrodisiacs, for chemically causing a human sexual biological arousal during a following time period hence a corresponding genital erection for coitus. An example is the popular erectile dysfunction therapeutical drug Viagra™, also known under the generic name sildenafil citrate, produced by the Pfizer Inc. While easy to use and clinically proven effective, these ingestive drugs in many cases can cause undesirable side effects and the associated health risk can be especially troublesome if they were of a long termed nature. Another class of devices for the same purpose are pure physical devices directed at physically stimulating the human genitals without any ingestive chemicals hence more preferable from the perspective of fewer side effects. However, ease of use can be an issue here. As an example, a vacuum suction device in the form of a hand-pumped bell jar has been used for many years. The bell jar has a tapered tubular rubber mouth piece for insertion of a pre-erection penis. The bell jar interior is then hand-pumped to a negative pressure −ΔP below the ambient causing a partial vacuum therein thus forcefully suctioning the inserted penis to full expansion and erection before a following coitus. However, the now fully expanded and erected penis tends to get stuck in the now undersized mouth piece and becomes awkward to remove there from hence causing a distracting anxiety. Furthermore, even if the removal of the erected penis can be made easy, no longer will there be a guaranteed maintenance of erection during a following coitus activity hence potentially resulting in a still unsatisfactory performance. This can be especially troublesome for those biologically lack of power to maintain a full erection throughout the coitus. Therefore, for the class of pure physical devices, there has been a need of ease of use plus the capability of maintaining full erection throughout and possibly even after coitus considering the generally different time-response curves between male and female.